


Roses (Larry)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 10:02:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3846745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry surprises Lou for their 1 year anniversary despite Lou's protest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses (Larry)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've ever uploaded, so it would be cool if you could leave a comment if you liked it. Enjoy, y'all. x

“Lou, darling, could you remember to buy some more shampoo? We’re almost out, and you have to have nice clean hair for our special night!” Louis sighed, stamping his foot on his dropped cigarette butt. “Yeah babe, I’ll remember. Why can’t you just tell me what we’re doing tonight? Can’t we just sit at home and watch a rom-com like normal couples do on their anniversaries?” He heard a muffled complaint from upstairs, then delicate footsteps coming down the stairwell. “Oi,” H said, using his puppy-dog eyes to the ultimate advantage, “You know how sentimental and sappy I am about these things and you also know how hard I’ve worked to arrange a surprise for you. Don’t be rude about this, sweetheart.” “But I…” Lou knew that no matter how many times he said he hated surprises, it would never get through to Harry’s romantic heart once it was set. “Ok. Thanks for all this, love.” Harry winked, leaning down and kissing Lou’s forehead. “Remember the shampoo, alright? Happy Anniversary babe.” “Yeah, alright. You too.”  
******  
He arrived at the supermarket, a crumpled, handwritten list in his hand. As went from aisle to aisle, he found his mind uncontrollably wandering back to Harry. Making a last minute trip back to aisle 3 for the shampoo, he checked his groceries through the self-serve, double checking each item on the list was there. He dashed out of the building and made his way to the car, parked under the shade of a tree. It was another Mercedes, this one a sleek metallic blue. He piled the bags of groceries into the back seat before positioning himself behind the steering wheel. He knew how extravagant Harry could be, and paired with his wild romanticism Lou had no clue what to expect. Once he was out on the open road, he flicked on the radio to distract him from his buzzing thoughts. “Jessie’s girl, I wish that I had Jessie’s girl…” Louis smiled at the memories, reminiscing the days that his darling Harry and their beloved best mate Zayn would dance to this song together, their dorky dance moves perfectly in sync. That was back in the prime of One Direction, the era of creativity and teamwork and power, and most importantly of 5 lads, brothers, making music together. It reminded Lou that he had to call Zayn again, he’d missed hearing his voice every day. Sure, it had been 2 years since he’d left, but the loss of contact had been hurting them all. The vehicle rolled smoothly into the couples’ immaculately clean driveway, the breaks squeaking slightly as Lou eased on the breaks. As if waiting for the very second his husband arrived, Harry burst through the door connecting the garage and the house, scooping bags into his arms. “Hello my sweetheart, missed you!” Harry planted a kiss on Lou’s lips, pulling him in with his free arm. “Hey babe. Got the shampoo.” He smirked in reply, taking Louis’ hand and leading him into the home.  
******  
“Mm, now that reminds me,” Lou said, sipping his tea, “Gotta call Zayn, have a chat. It’s been too long.” “Oh, yeah, um… later.” Harry stuttered, pushing his curls back off his face. “Later? Well I was gonna do it today, I mean… why l-” Thinking quickly, Harry cut him off before he could finish. “Go! You gotta go get ready, have a shower, put on some nice clothes!” Sceptical, Lou raised an eyebrow at the Harry. All the same, the anticipation of the wonders Harry was sure to have planned was building in the pit of his stomach, so he did as H had said. He went into the bathroom and undressed, stepping into the steaming hot shower cubicle and letting his contemplations slip away.  
******  
“Loueeh, Lou? Come on, I wanna see you!” A muffled ‘ahem’ came from inside the bathroom, and the mahogany door slid open. “Oh my…” Harry gushed, rushing over to his husband to closer admire him in his stunning black suit. A sharp monotone outfit, shirt buttoned right up to the neck and slick black trousers paired with shiny patent leather shoes. Harry looked him up and down, for just a second stopping to compare Lou’s attire with his. A similar ensemble, except, of course, for an incredibly striking Saint Laurent jacket finished with golden embroidery and his prized pair of gold boots . Louis was the one to speak first; “Haz, you look beautiful. Really beautiful.” Harry smiled, sliding his hands into Lou’s back pockets as he hugged him tight to his chest. “You too babe, I’m so lucky to have you, my little cinnamon bun.” Lou gazed into his husband’s sparkling green eyes, enjoying the feel of H’s strong arms around him. “Well then, let’s go sweetheart!” Cupping Lou’s hands in his own, Harry replied, “Yep, just wait one second.” He snuck over the large dresser on the far side of the room, opening a box from inside one of the drawers and fossicking through its contents. “What the hell are you doing now?” Harry ignored his questioning, finally finding what he was looking for- a smooth velvety blindfold. “Babe…What” Harry kissed the tip of Lou’s ski-slope nose before draping the blindfold over his eyes and tying it tight at the back of his head, being careful not so catch his slicked chestnut hair in the knot. Before Louis had the chance to object, Harry swept him up into his arms and carried him downstairs and through the garage to the passenger seat of the car.  
******  
“So, no clues at all?” Harry glanced across at a blinded Lou, grinning at the sight of his blushing cheeks and arched eyebrows. “No clues. Because, my darling, we have arrived.” A relieved exhale escaped Louis’ lips, and he was yet again lifted into Harry’s arms. After a few whispers and suspicious echoes, he was sat down in a comfortable plush chair. “Voile.” Harry said, and Louis could hear the anticipation lingering in his tone. Long elegant fingers grasped at the blindfold sliding it off gently. Louis immediately gasped at the sight, a stunningly vast ballroom with a polished marble floor, arched ceilings and a view of the sun setting on the pristine English countryside. In the centre of the room, there was a small round table adorned with candles and scattered with petals. And a detail that could not have been an oversight, a single long-stemmed red rose in a vase, just as on their first date all those years ago. “H-Harry, I… I don’t know what to say, this is… so gorgeous. You’re gorgeous. I…” He turned to face Harry, whose sweet pink lips were turned up in a sexy smirk. “My pleasure, sweetheart. Happy Anniversary.” He stepped closer, pulling the shorter boy into him and kissing his lips softly. They stood together like this for a moment after the kiss was broken, watching the sky slowly fade into a hazy darkness. “Ok. Let’s eat!” H said, clasping his large hands once together before taking Lou’s and leading him to their table. They sat down in the red velvet chairs, placing the crisp white napkins on their laps. “Now Harry, I really hate to bring it up, but there is in fact no food in which to eat. Want me to order a pizza?” Harry chuckled, shaking his head. “Pizza… who do you think I am my darling Louis William? No, no, no. I have much grander plans.” Laughing at Louis’ inquisitive pout, he clicked the fingers of his right hand twice, and footsteps immediately sounded. “What…” Louis turned his head to see an impeccably dressed waiter carrying 3 dishes on a shining silver platter. “Harold, are you serious? My god…” He blushed and looked down at the stunning meal that had been placed before him. “Lou,’ Harry replied, plucking the rose from the vase and tucking it behind his husband’s ear, ‘Just wait ‘til you see dessert!”  
*****  
“Harry, I’ve gotta tell you just how special you are, how special this has been. This is just incredible, so romantic and I-” He sat, staring into Harry’s sparkling eyes and admiring every feature, the deep dimples on his cheeks, the glow from the many candles illuminating his perfect skin. “Yes?” Louis shook his head, snapping back into reality. “Oh! Ah, aha, you’re just really beautiful Haz. Really. Thank you so much for tonight.” Harry eyes widened and he took Lou’s hands in his own, leading him across the room toward one of the three balconies that sat at the bottom of intricate white French doors. “We aren’t finished with the surprises yet, my darling, close your eyes for me please.” Nervously, Lou squeezed his eyes shut and gripped H’s hand tight, carefully following the feel of each movement. He heard some hurried footsteps, and the slightest hint of a giggle from Harry, before a familiar voice startled him. “Happy Anniversary guys!” His heart soared and his eyelids opened, a smiling young man with tears in his eyes stood under the moonlight before him. “Zayn! Oh my god…” He peered up at Harry through his own misty eyes, then turned back to Zayn and ran into his arms. “Lou, it’s fantastic to see you! You too Harry!’ he said, leaving the hug to shake Harry’s hand. “Now come on you two lovebirds, get over there on the floor so I can do what Haz told me to.” Louis spun on his heels, reaching out to his lover with open arms. “Care for a dance, charming young man?” Harry stood close to him, connecting their fingers and placing one hand on Lou’s hip. “It would be an honour, my scruffy little hedgehog husband.” They danced slowly in the wondrous moonlight to Zayn’s smooth, soft voice singing the lyrics of their song, played on their wedding day precisely one year ago. “To be loved and to be in love...” “And all I can do,’ Harry whispered, “Is say that these arms are made for loving you,” Louis replied, leaning his forehead onto the other boy’s broad shoulder. Emotions ran high between the two as they held each other tight, as though letting go would drift whatever anchor was holding them together. “I wanna love like you made me feel, when we were eighteen…” Zayn’s voice soon drifted from the couple’s consciousness, they were lost in the eyes, the arms, the hearts of each other, their world was complete in this very moment. “Er… I’ll just…go now.” Zayn muttered awkwardly as the lads kissed under a perfect starry sky. He patted Harry’s back as he excited, snickering at Harry’s ‘thumbs up’ behind Lou’s back. “Have fun, you two.”  
*****


End file.
